


Russian Drinking Games

by Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Black Humor, Drunk Nano, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Uke Nano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier
Summary: Motomi takes Nano out to a nightclub to buy him his first drink. He may not have thought this through...





	Russian Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnet_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/gifts).



> Every so often, someone asks me what Nano is like when he's drinking. This fic was the answer to that surprisingly common question. It was intended as black humor, but there is some pretty angsty stuff in there... as should be expected any time Nano is involved.
> 
> This story follows the timeline in Tourniquet. It is set post Keisuke's ending in a verse where Motomi finds Nano alone and wounded in the church. Alas, after seeing his intended victim up close, Motomi couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Nor could he let him go. Thus began an unusual, but oddly symbiotic relationship wherein the would-be executioner falls in love with his suicidal prisoner. This particular story is set in Japan shortly after Motomi takes Nano out of Toshima.
> 
> I usually write from Nano's POV, but I tried to write from Motomi's POV this time around since Nano's speech and behavior are never actually all that odd in his own head... plus a majority of the people who have asked me about drunk Nano are Motomi fans. XD So... I hope this sates your morbid curiosity somewhat.

“You haven’t spent much time in places like this, have you?”

Expressionless grey eyes gazed back at Motomi silently. Seated at the bar of this underground nightclub swathed in smoke and neon light, surrounded by violent thugs, hardened criminals, bikers, punks with mohawks, and goth kids in black leather, Nicole Premier looked about as out of place as a school teacher in a brothel.

The so-called ultimate living weapon feared by thousands was fragile and ethereal, a slender ghost of a man with skin so pale and thin that one could clearly see the blue-green veins crossing beneath. Between his slight build and serene demeanor, the supersoldier was the last person on earth anyone would call threatening. He was foreign, a Russian with grey eyes and light brown curls draping across his gaunt, delicate features giving him a ghostly, almost angelic appearance that stood out in Japan. Despite the fact that Motomi had purchased new clothing for him to replace the bloodsoaked garments he had found him in, Nano showed a distinct preference for continuing to dress like a lost librarian.

And now, seated in the club amidst the leering eyes and groping hands of drunken patrons, this silent mythical creature who for so long Motomi had hunted and despised gazed up at him with all the trust and innocence of a child.

“Heh, didn’t think so,” Motomi tapped him playfully on the nose, “I suppose no one’s ever bought you a drink, either.”

Nano blinked slowly, long eyelashes lowering gracefully, almost demurely. Thin lips parted, the deep, dull monotone of his voice nearly lost in the bass-heavy music blaring from the club’s old speakers. Yet Motomi heard each and every word with precise clarity.

“…Nothing in this world is ever given freely. Human beings are selfish by nature. Thus, all gifts are fitted with a price.”

Four months ago this scene would never have even crossed Motomi’s mind as a possibility. After nearly a decade spent tracking this man down with the aim of ending his life, the last thing he would have expected was that he would be sitting beside him at a bar buying him his first drink.

But… Motomi had been expecting a cold blooded killer devoid of all emotion, not the wounded child he found shot and bleeding in the church who had lost all faith in humanity yet still prayed desperately for salvation. A man who spoke with poetic eloquence, but had never been taught to open a Solid bar or tie his own shoelaces. Motomi had been shocked to come back to the church one day to find him sitting in one of the pews reading a book in Cyrillic, unaware that the rest of Japan used a completely different alphabet. _Four_ alphabets, to be precise. Nano learned quickly, though, and when Motomi brought some books back to the church and told him in no uncertain terms that he was going to teach him to read Japanese, he actually smiled.

Nicole Premier… smiling. Who would have thought?

“That’s true enough… if someone buys you a drink at a bar, they usually want something in return.”

Motomi found himself playfully winking to punctuate the innuendo, despite the fact that he knew the gesture would be utterly lost on his companion. Old habits, he supposed.

Those haunting grey eyes drifted listlessly back up to meet him.

“Human nature is always the same. The place makes no difference. What do they desire?”

Motomi cleared his throat, leaning in with an almost conspiratorial leer. Despite his eloquent speech and phantomlike aura, Nano could be charmingly naive. The kid had spent his entire life locked away in a laboratory, utterly alone and at the mercy of everyone. He knew nothing about the intricacies of human society beyond what he had read in books or observed from the rooftops of Toshima.

Now, Motomi wanted to show him the joys of living that he had never before been allowed to experience. Every color, in every shade.

“Well… they want _you_. They’re hoping to get you loosened up so maybe you’ll want to play around a little. You know… exchange sexual favors.”

…Silence. If Nano had any feelings one way or the other regarding this revelation, it didn’t show on his face. The trickle of deep blue that filtered into his dull grey eyes was the only hint he had regarding what the kid was really thinking.

“…No one has ever wanted such things from me.”

A shard of glass pierced Motomi’s heart. The two of them had been sleeping in the same bed for months, and for someone he once believed lacked emotion, Nano could be… surprisingly passionate.

“Aww, no?” Motomi feigned surprise, “You spent all that time in Toshima and no one ever offered you a drink and asked you back to their room?”

Of course he’d be surprised if it was any different. Imagining some horny bastard looking for a good time approaching Nano as he wandered alone with his briefcase full of Rein down the back alleys of Toshima was almost comical. But despite the man’s deep seated misanthropy and utter lack of social skills, it was still a little disheartening to hear those words coming from someone as hauntingly beautiful - both inside and out - as Nano.

“There is only one thing men desire from me… and my body is nothing but the cursed vessel in which it is kept.”

“Oh I don’t know about that…” Motomi teased, leaning back in his seat and waving his cigarette, “You’re awfully cute. With the way people have been staring at you ever since you walked in, it wouldn’t surprise me if someone tried to steal you away.”

Someone who appeared so defenseless and innocent (and completely out of his element) as Nano made for a natural target in a place like this. Nano seemed to be either oblivious or apathetic to the predatory stares of the men around them, but Motomi had noticed. The supersoldier was quite graceful and attractive, with a pretty face, refined, delicate features, and a tight, round ass that was hard not to notice in his new tailored slacks. Everyone around them was eyeing him like vultures, unaware that the seemingly nerdy little weakling was capable of taking out an entire army in seven minutes flat.

Nano blinked listlessly.

“…That would be impossible.”

“I didn’t say I was _worried_. I’d pity the poor fool who tried to grab _your_ ass. Do me a favor and don’t kill them - it’ll draw too much attention.”

Motomi winked, taking a long drag on his cigarette. He had intended it as a joke, but it clearly went over Nano’s head. The younger man simply stared in silence, his mysterious eyes taking on a pale greenish hue in the neon light.

“…What cause would I have to end their life?”

“Well, just… you know…” Motomi shrugged, “normally people don’t like it when other people take liberties with their bodies without their consent…”

Okay, so maybe his flirtation skills were a _little_ rusty… This wasn’t coming across the way he intended at all.

A sad smile flickered across Nano’s lips as his long eyelashes lowered.

“…There is nothing anyone could do to defile this desecrated body of mine that has not already been done.”

…Oh no… Motomi sighed, bringing his palm to his forehead as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Damn it, he shouldn’t have phrased it like that. It was a sad fact that Nano had a long and horrific history of abuse dating back as far as his memory extended. People had been messing with his body his entire life. Every part of his existence up until now had been nonconsensual.

Motomi closed his eyes, recalling the times his lover had chillingly described men gagging and drugging him as a terrified child, unable to understand a word of Japanese as they forced him to submit to violent gang rape and all manner of repulsive and sadistic acts, cutting his body open and pumping chemicals through his veins. Even more chilling, he calmly explained such horrors away as “natural” and “inevitable” given his own weakness, expendability, and helplessness to resist his captors.

“ _Human beings drown themselves in their illusions of power by preying on all those beneath them, all those they deem weaker than themselves. And children... are so very weak.”_

Similarly chilling, Nano described watching his peers die when they were subjected to the same fate as “beautiful,” romanticizing that moment when their faces, swamped with horrific agony and terror, grew peaceful and calm. He used to touch them after, running his small trembling fingers over the other children’s cooling faces, their eyes, their lips, their hands, until one of the staff came by to cart the bodies away to the incinerator. And with that, the last traces of their existence vanished from the earth. He envied them.

Nano was barely six years old and he envied the dead.

Motomi couldn’t help but cry when he listened, yet Nano himself did not shed a single tear for his dark fate. He said he had been left in the darkness so long that he didn’t remember _how_ to cry. And that only made it worse.

And all of this… happened at ENED’s research facility _before_ Nano had been infected with the Nicole virus. Before the virus had even been discovered. Before Nicole Premier existed.

Motomi pressed his hand to his temples. What the hell had he been thinking all these years? Killing Premier would have done nothing to stop these kinds of atrocities. Nano was right - the problem lay with human beings themselves. The truth was, Motomi wanted a face to blame for what had happened to his family. He told himself it wasn’t revenge, but he _needed_ a mission, a reason to continue living after they were gone. He needed to believe there was still _something_ he could do for them, if only to honor their memories. He didn’t want to accept his own failures, his own inadequacies, his own part in their deaths. He didn’t want to accept that it was merely fate… meaningless… an accident… inevitable.  
  
He wanted his son back, _desperately_ , and so Motomi blamed another child, an autistic foreign orphan who had been forced to watch his own family die before his eyes. Someone who had lost everything: his name, his identity, his dreams, his freedom, his autonomy, his humanity. Someone no one alive cared about, whose very soul was treated as expendable, and who was so utterly alone and traumatized that it was impossible even to comprehend.

One of the most tragic and beautiful souls he had ever met, Motomi had nearly destroyed. Back at ENED, he had looked the other way, never so much as lifting a finger to help him while he worked for the same agency that tortured him, and others like him, day after day, blinding himself to their pain. He wished he had dug deeper, discovered what was going on right in front of him before it was too late.

But instead he had written Premier off as inhuman - an object, not a person. Called him a murderer. Pointed a gun at his head. Kept him locked away in a room for months repenting for his sins as he patiently awaited his execution…

But who repented for the sins that had been committed _against_ him? The world was silent.

In a way, it was hubris that he should fall in love with him.

Motomi sighed, tapping his cigarette in the ashtray and reaching under the table for his partner’s slender hand. He grasped his cold fingers firmly.

“Listen, I know I can’t make up for everything that was done to you. I won’t even pretend I can make up for the things I _myself_ have done to you. I can’t erase the pain in your past, any more than I can erase it from my own. But from now on, I’ll try my best to bring you pleasure.”

Nano’s expression and tone remained unchanged, frozen, but the way his eyes melted to pure pale blue spoke volumes more than a smile ever could. A smile could be faked, but those haunting eyes never lied.

“You have already brought me more pleasure in these past few months than I have felt in my entire life.”

Again Motomi found himself fighting back tears. If being held captive waiting to die was the most pleasurable thing Nano had ever experienced, that spoke volumes about the rest of his life. He longed to take that scarred, slender body in his arms and hold him.

But they were in the middle of a crowded bar, surrounded by drunken patrons, and reminiscing about the past was not the reason they had come here. What good would it do to dwell on it? That was the past… and _this_ was the future. So he settled instead for reaching over and ruffling his partner’s fluffy golden curls.

“…I hope today’s date will bring you some new pleasures. This is really your first time having a drink, hmm?”

After a brief pause, Nano gave a slow nod, watching the older man for approval as though not entirely certain that it was the correct physical response to indicate agreement. His eyes were sparkling.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. This is going to be fun.”

Motomi waved, signaling the bartender.

“Oi! Whiskey on the rocks and… hmm, let’s just start with a beer for my friend here, shall we? What have you got on tap?”

Motomi listened to the bartender rattle off a number of different names as Nano watched the exchange impassively. Surely, they all meant nothing to him. After a moment, the man scurried away and began to fuss with various knobs and bottles behind the counter.

“See? Now you can’t say no one’s ever bought you a drink.”

Nano blushed, probably imagining what things he might be expected to do in exchange for such a gift later. Despite the younger man’s stoic demeanor, his skin was so pale that he blushed rather easily. He wasn’t shy, per se, but he was easy to entice, and took no measures to hide his excitement. It was incredibly cute… and a little erotic.

Nicole Premier… cute. What a strange world they lived in.  
  
Motomi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another cigarette, fumbling for his lighter.

“There used to be a code, back in Toshima… the color of the drink you ordered represented your kinks… what sorts of things you were into when it came to sex. It was a way for people to meet and satisfy their lust outside of Igra. If two men met who were interested in the same sort of pleasure, they would take the other’s drink and down it as a sort of mutually agreed upon peace contract to act out their desires together.”

A flicker of violet trickled into Nano’s grey irises, but was quickly gone. Motomi smiled, lighting his cigarette and bringing it to his lips. He _thought_ that particular tradition might appeal to him.

“…What color was your drink?”  
  
Motomi choked on his smoke, coughing into his hand.

“… _Mine_? Um…”

Damn it, he should’ve seen that coming. Of course the kid would want to know what kind of perverted things he was into. Motomi’s brow furrowed, waving the question off as nonchalantly as possible.

“…I didn’t ever participate in that sort of thing.”

Nano appeared unphased, his curiosity peaked.

“…Why did you not partake in such pleasures?”

“Why not…?! Um… I… uh…” Motomi tried to backtrack, scratching his head, “I wasn’t really interested in doing anything with anyone else there, I guess. I had more important matters to attend to in Toshima.”

“Like killing me.”

He said it so calmly, that violet glimmer in his eyes and flush of color still lingering on his fair cheeks. Motomi sighed, reaching over again to lightly ruffle his curls.

“…Yes, but that was before I _knew_ you. I would never hurt you now.”

Nano’s eyes softened, giving him an almost dreamy aura.

“When I saw that gun pointed at my head, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I knew when I saw it… that my salvation had come at last.”

Motomi pressed one hand to his temple, laughing under his breath.

“We’re _really_ going to have to do something about that someday…”

“You _were_ my salvation, Motomi. For so long I prayed for death - an end to my eternal torment. You answered my prayers. I am grateful that you sought to end my accursed existence. But I am even more grateful… that you offered me redemption.”

……Goddamn it, this kid was determined to make him cry tonight, wasn’t he? Motomi sighed, pulling him across the seats into a tight hug. When the older man finally replied, his voice was a whisper.

“…Me too, Nano. Me too.”

Strong hands swept through Nano’s curly hair, pulling his slender body close. The former supersoldier made no motion to resist, instead closing his eyes peacefully as he let the man’s heat envelop him. Cool, soft fingers began to softly tease and explore the older man’s skin, slipping between the buttons of his shirt.

Another man’s voice cut through their tranquility. Motomi startled. Nano ran his fingers along the outlines of Motomi’s muscles when he felt him jump, but Motomi caught his hands and gently guided them to the table. A glass of whiskey and an open beer bottle sat before them.

“Here’s our drinks. First try a little of mine, it’s a black whiskey… only take a little sip though, or you’ll…”

Motomi’s words were cut off when Nano broke into a fit of coughing.

“Haha, careful! You have to work up to it. Aww, don’t look at me with those eyes, you look like a hurt puppy. I know it’s not ice cream, but once you get used to it, this stuff is amazing.”

Nano swallowed, his gaze drifting back towards the drink he had just tasted. For a moment Motomi thought he caught something in the swirling color of his eyes, something dark.

“…Black.”

“Hmm?

“Your drink. What does it mean?”

“Uhh… you mean in terms of kinks? Like the drinks they served in Toshima?”

“What sexual favors do you wish to exchange?”

The way he said it made him sound almost like a genie whom had just been released from his bottle and was now under obligation to fulfill his darkest fantasies. Still, of all the pick up lines Motomi had ever heard used at sleazy bars like this, that had to be one of the most direct. Coming from Nano, he might have expected something a bit more poetic.

Motomi laughed softly under his breath, leaning back against the bar and taking a long drag on his cigarette.

“…You know I can’t even remember what all of the different colors mean. You could probably figure something like that out better than I could. What do you think it means?”

Nano’s eyes hadn’t left the glass, but had faded to a deep blue and the darkness he saw before had settled over his features. He closed his eyes softly, not meeting Motomi’s gaze.

“…Death.”

“……!”

Motomi nearly choked on his cigarette. That… was _definitely_ not what he was going for…

“…I will drink it all if you wish.”

Nano opened his eyes, gazing up at him through long eyelashes.

“Nano, I know where you’re going with this, and I _promise_ you I’m not planning to kill you. _Ever_. That’s all over now.”

“So long as you hold me in your arms as I take my last breath, I will do anything you ask. I will give you everything. My body, my soul. I will show you all of my pain and all of my pleasure, right up until the light leaves my eyes forever.”

Well, that was much more poetic… but a little creepy, and more ‘concerning’ than ‘sexy.’ He was beginning to think that the idea of being ritualistically killed during sex was becoming a strange fetish in Nano’s mind… and it was probably all his fault.

“Stop it, Nano, that isn’t what I want at all. Losing you is the most painful thing I could possibly imagine. My heart would shatter into a million pieces. I’d have to kill myself along with you. Now… here. This is the drink I got for you. This is the one _you’re_ supposed to drink. The black one is for me. Not that I’m planning on dying anytime soon…”

Deep blue melted to a paler hue as Nano stared at the beer bottle in silent contemplation.

“Yellow…”

“Yeah, see?”

“…What does yellow mean?”

“Um…” Oh god. “You know, I think I actually remember that one, and I don’t even want to go there. Just pretend it’s… clear. Like water.”

Nano’s swirling greenish blue eyes flitted up to meet him.

“…Why?”

“Because I don’t need anything crazy, I just like regular old-fashioned… Listen, it’s just a drink, the color isn’t significant. It’s a wheat beer, and most beer is amber colored. The important part is the taste. Try it. It won’t burn like the whiskey, I promise.”

Obligingly, Nano took a sip. It was impossible to judge whether or not he enjoyed it, but at least he didn’t break into a fit of coughing this time. After a moment he took a second sip. That was a good sign.

“See? There you go! What do you think?”

“…Bitter.”

“Yeah, a little. Wheat beer is pretty mild, though. It’s a good starter.”

“……”

Nano picked up the bottle, turning it over in his hands, running his fingers across the fogged surface.

“It can’t be any more bitter than those weeds you used to eat. Do you like it? It’s refreshing, right?”

“…Yes.”

“Good, good!”

Motomi grinned happily, rubbing one hand on Nano’s shoulder as the former supersoldier tentatively brought the bottle back up to his lips.

“……”

“Ahh… I forgot to teach you one of the most important Japanese drinking customs! Before you take your first drink, you’re supposed to pick up your bottle, raise it in the air, and say ‘kanpai!’ Come on, do it with me.”

Motomi demonstrated with his whiskey, holding it in the air as he waited for Nano to copy.

“Kanpai!”

“…Kanpai.”

“Good! Now we drink.”

Motomi leaned back against the bar as he watched Nano savor his first taste of alcohol. He appeared engrossed in it, the slightest hint of a smile forming on his lips as he continued to take small sips and run his fingers along the smooth surface of the bottle.

In truth there had been a lot of firsts in the past few months. After leaving Toshima, Motomi had leased an apartment, and the two of them moved in together. It had been so long since Nano had seen the inside of a normal home that he was fascinated by everything. He especially loved showers and baths.

They did so many normal things, all of which were new and exciting. They went shopping for groceries. Prepared meals. Watched movies. It turned out that Nano adored movies almost as much as he loved books - and he had good taste, too. Nearly every night they found themselves curled up on the old couch with hot buttered popcorn watching the classics. They had gone to the park. And the theater. And the beach. Attended mass. Gotten ice cream together. Nano got it all over his lips the first time he tasted it, but he looked so cute and happy. Motomi had even taken Nano to go clothes shopping, trying his best not to lose him in the crowd at the local mall. It was going well until he suggested Nano try on some outfits he had chosen and the kid started taking off his clothes in the middle of the department store. Motomi realized belatedly that Nano had never heard of a changing room. That had been fun to explain to the blushing saleswomen.

Nano was over halfway finished with his beer already, so it must have been agreeing with him well enough. Given his Russian heritage, Motomi wasn’t surprised.

“It might take you a few rounds to start feeling it.”

“…Feel?”

Nano gazed up questioningly.

“Yeah, drinks like these have alcohol in them, and it should start to feel good before too long. Can’t drink too much though, or you might wind up doing something you regret and not know where you are when you wake up, plus you’ll have a nasty headache in the morning.”

“……”

Motomi took another swig of his whiskey, extending his glass towards Nano as he gestured towards the beer bottle.

“Go on, pick it up.”

Obligingly, Nano complied. Motomi clinked his glass against Nano’s bottle.

“It’s a toast. We dedicate it to something, clink the glasses together, and take a drink.”

“……?”

“How about… to new beginnings.”

“……”

“…Go on, now you say ‘to new beginnings.’”

“…To new beginnings.”

“Good! I’ll drink to that.”

Motomi clinked his glass against Nano’s and took a swig of whiskey. Nano only paused for a short beat before following suit.

“Alright, hmm… now how about… to forgiveness.”

“…To forgiveness.”

Motomi grinned, clinking his glass against Nano’s and taking another sip. The kid was catching on fast.

“Okay, now you do one.”

“……?”

“A toast. Go on.”

Nano blinked slowly, seeming to contemplate the options. Finally he spoke.

“…To answered prayers.”

Motomi’s heart skipped a beat. Leave it to Nano to come up with something unexpected that would hit him straight in the gut.

“…Alright, to answered prayers.”

He clinked his glass against Nano’s and drank.

“Okay, one more.”

He had to admit, he was curious to know what else the Russian would come up with.

“…To redemption.”

Okay, he was pretty good at this.

“…To redemption.”

Glasses clinked gently. Nano’s pale skin was already beginning to flush. Motomi wondered if he should order a second round. He grinned at his companion proudly.

“Watch, at this rate, we’ll have you drinking straight vodka in no time.”

Nano looked up, eyes slightly hazy, cocking his head ever so slightly in that endearing way he had come to love.

“……?”

“Vodka is a Russian alcohol. It’s harder so it burns a little more, kinda like whiskey, but the good stuff is pretty smooth. It’s also clear in color, like water… heh, maybe I should’ve just started you on that, huh? That would’ve saved a lot of confusion.”

“…If that is the color you choose for me, I will drink it.”

“Heh, that’s the spirit. Oi, bartender! Can we get a shot of vodka? And some more whiskey, if you don’t mind…”

Only a moment later Motomi’s glass was full and Nano was staring quizzically at the shot glass sitting before him. He appeared a bit… underwhelmed.

“It is very… small.”

“Well yeah, it’s a shot glass. You say ‘kanpai’ and then drink it all fast in one gulp. Burns less that way. Go on.”

“…Kanpai.”

Without hesitation, Nano tipped his head and slammed it back.

“Haha, good! Wow, you’re not even coughing this time, you must be getting used to it. That or your Russian blood has granted you some special genetic affinity for vodka. What do you think of your national drink?”

Nano’s pale skin was definitely flushed. He brought one hand to his temple. Oh no. This… was entirely too cute. Motomi was starting to wish he’d brought his camera.

“…This world is filled with souls drunk on their pursuit of momentary pleasure, never looking ahead to what lies after…”

“Hahaha, yeah, I think you’re already starting to feel it. So long as you don’t drink too much, you’ll be fine.”

“…It tastes like the disinfectant sprays the scientists used when drawing my blood.”

“Ha well… those are alcohol-based, too, though not the kind of alcohol you drink. Once you get used to it, you start craving stronger stuff, like whiskey or vodka. It might hurt a little going down, but after the pain comes the pleasure, so you start to like it.”

“…I too… yearn for pleasure… I wonder, how much would I sacrifice? Would I dye myself black… if it meant what time remained could be spent in bliss?”

“Well, it turned out black didn’t suit you after all. Gotta stick with the colorless stuff. Go figure, eh?”

The ultimate living weapon was clearly drunk… off of one shot of vodka and a single beer that he hadn’t even finished. Well… hopefully no one in Russia would find out, or they might disown him.

Nano took another swig of beer, then rose unsteadily from his seat. Those uncanny grey eyes focused, narrowing in on their target like a predator sizing up his next meal.

“Wait, careful, you’ll fall at this rate…” But Nano had already climbed onto Motomi’s lap, straddling him. A trickle of violet coursed through his hazy blue irises. Cool fingers caressed the stubble at his jaw lovingly.

“Subtlety, subterfuge, promises disguised as gifts, truth disguised as lies… Man has a way of complicating the simplest of exchanges.”

Slender fingers stole through disheveled brown hair, gripping hard, forcing Motomi’s head back. A wet tongue sloped along his jawline as Nano began placing open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck.

“Woah, wait…”

“…You do not need these things. I will not resist you.”

A soft flicker of tongue traced Motomi’s lips, begging, hungry, but still relevant and respectful even as his hands began sliding down to explore his body. Delicate fingers began to pry open the buttons of his shirt. Motomi felt his face flush at the unmistakable feeling of the other man’s erection pressing against him as he ground his hips shamelessly into the other man’s lap in full view of everyone present.

“Haha, oh boy. Well… at least you’re a cheap date.”

Motomi finished off the remainder of his whiskey and set the glass down on the bar.

“……?”

Rough hands wrapped around Nano’s hips. Despite being rail thin, the kid was pleasantly curvy, even more so since he started eating regular meals. Motomi gave his bottom a few sharp pats.

“I mean… it doesn’t seem to take much before you start feeling it. C’mon, let’s get you back in your seat…”

Motomi tightened his grip, lifting Nano’s weight and standing so they were both face to face. Nano immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, teeth tracing his collarbone as one hand slipped inside his shirt to tangle in his chest hair.

“Nano, listen… I’m gonna go take care of the bar tab so I can take you home, okay? You just… stay here and finish your beer, alright?”

Motomi reached for the forgotten beer bottle, placing it in Nano’s hand and curling his fingers over it. Nano simply stared at it with hazy half-lidded eyes.

“…You seek to destroy my body’s resistance… But I have already succumbed to you. I am yours forever.”

“I know, baby… just let me take care of the bar tab, first. Drink your beer. I’ll be right back.”

Prying himself away from Nano’s roving fingers, Motomi tried to make his way past the other patrons to the cash register at the end of the bar.

Motomi shook his head. Really now… Here he’d been half expecting his Russian boyfriend to drink him under the table. Was it just because the kid was so thin that he was such a lightweight? Or… did the Nicole virus make him especially susceptible? If so, was it just a side effect, or was it an intentional part of the design? Premier was designed to be controlled by anyone, so it wouldn’t surprise him if his genetic signature left him especially sensitive to drugs. He definitely didn’t act this way with caffeine or nicotine, however…

By the time Motomi had pushed through the crowd to the cash register, he was annoyed to find two other patrons ahead of him, seemingly arguing with the bartender over their bill. He glanced back to check on Nano across the room and was unsurprised to find those faintly glowing eyes still watching him. But there were also… several other men in biker gear who had moved in towards him, clearly trying to get his attention and engage him in some fashion. He couldn’t tell what they were saying from this distance, but Nano appeared not to be responding. He continued to casually sip his beer, just as he had been instructed.

Good gods, for their own sakes, he hoped they didn’t antagonize him too much. They had no idea they were playing with fire. He wasn’t sure if the men were after his money or his body, or maybe they just didn’t like that he was foreign. But despite the fact that no one alive was more capable of fending for himself than Nano, Motomi’s natural inclination was still to rush back over and get between them before they tried anything more aggressive with his date.

Nano had taken note and was side eyeing them now, though his expression remained stoic and unreadable as usual.

“Alright sir… are you ready to close out your tab?”

“Yes, please… you have my card on file, I’ll just need to get it back and sign for it.” He flashed his ID to the bartender, waiting patiently for him to find his credit card and ring up the charges.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye Nano was thrown forward towards the bar. Did someone push him? Oh no… please god _no_ … One of them cornered him, placing his large tattooed arms on either side of the small Russian, forcing him to bend at the waist, pinning him against the bar. Nano had promised not to use his abilities where others could see, lest he give away their position. The large man grabbed his chin, forcing him to turn his head.

Nano took another sip of beer, utterly indifferent to his predicament.

“Please hurry, my partner appears to be in trouble and he’s a little intoxicated…”

“Sorry about that… here it is. Just sign here.”

Motomi signed the receipt as quickly as possible, nearly throwing the paper and pen back at the bartender. He tried to figure the quickest route through the dense crowd to get back to Nano, who was now pinned on all sides. One hand reached down instinctively for his derringer pistol as he tried to push past two men.

As he watched, Nano calmly climbed up onto the bar, bottle still in his hand, batting a drink off the table onto one of the gang member’s laps like some kind of overgrown cat. Then another. And another. Oh god. A flash of iridescent violet coursed through his eyes and before Motomi could even process what was happening, Nano was crawling on all fours on his hands and knees towards him down the length of the bar. God damn it, he really couldn’t leave that guy alone for a single minute.

“Nano, _no_! Get off the table!”

But his voice was lost in the blare of the speakers as patrons around him began to notice and gasp, complaining bitterly and clutching their drinks out of fear he might knock them over. Even drunk, Nano was shockingly agile on all fours… and graceful, moving more like some sort of wild predatory animal than a pitiful human unused to this form of locomotion. Some of the shocked gasps turned into whistles as Nano successfully evaded every obstacle, faintly glowing eyes still locked on Motomi from across the bar as he made his way towards him. He looked almost like some sort of demon. In a way, it was strangely sexy.

“Damn it, this sort of shit is why I don’t like foreigners in my bar. How did he get in? The bouncer should’ve turned him away on sight.”

Motomi stifled an inward curse. There was something horrifically wrong about his nation’s stance on “foreigners.” Japan as a whole seemed to take no issue with stealing a child from his mother’s arms, keeping him trapped in Japanese government testing facilities for the rest of his life, subjecting him to horrific experimentation, and turning him into the country’s ‘ultimate human weapon’... all while still refusing to serve him and denying him basic access to many traditional Japanese venues based purely on the color of his skin. Nano didn’t seem to mind much, but this sort of narrow-minded racism and xenophobia pissed Motomi off to no end.

…Wait, what was happening? Now people were cheering and waving money in the air, trying to stuff it into Nano’s clothes as he crawled. Did they think he was a hired stripper? With this sort of crowd reaction, he could’ve made some decent money. Alas, the kid wasn’t stopping for tips and probably had no clue nor interest in what they wanted from him. Motomi put one hand to his forehead, trying not to laugh at the complete absurdity of the situation.

Having reached his target, Nano’s eyes flashed bright purple…

…And that was the last thing Motomi saw before he found himself thrown up against the far wall. His breath rushed from his body at the thud. It was difficult to process what had just happened; it was like there were frames missing from the scene.

“Woah, just a… _mmn_ …!”

Motomi’s words were cut off when Nano’s tongue pressed urgently into his mouth. Slender fingers raked through his hair, forcing back his head as he pushed deeper inside. Another cheer sounded, and Motomi felt his face go hot.

Maybe the alcohol was hitting him harder than he thought, too, because _goddamn_ it felt good. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever wanted him this badly. It was like some kind of erotic dream. The Russian was all teeth, tongue, claws, working in unison to render him utterly defenseless. To be honest, he didn’t think he’d ever experienced such raw and primal energy in his life. He barely had time to catch his breath before Nano’s slender fingers slipped between his legs to cup his clothed crotch.

…Oh no.

“Honey… we’re still in public. I promise when we go home tonight I’ll make you feel good. Okay?”

Nano’s groping hands began working quickly to undo his belt.

Oh god… Motomi pressed one hand over his own mouth to stifle his moan when those ravenous fingers pulled down his zipper and rubbed against the bulge of his moist underwear. He _had_ to break out of this spell before it was too late and they both caused even more of a scene, but _damn_ if Nano wasn’t doing everything in his power to make that as difficult as possible. It was humiliating to admit, but despite the fact that there were at least 200 people in the club, a small crowd of which had gathered to watch, he was rock hard from Nano’s rough treatment. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knew that if he couldn’t talk him out of it in this delirious intoxicated state, the former superweapon would continue this erotic display in front of the entire club right on the edge of the dance floor without an ounce of shame or modesty… and there wouldn’t be a thing he could do to stop him.

…Holy hell, but if that wasn’t a headrush of its own.

Motomi tried to close his eyes to regain his concentration, but now he couldn’t help imagining it, and if this didn’t _stop_ …

Motomi glanced around desperately, trying to ignore the jeering crowd and to swallow the shame that bubbled up inside. Why the hell had he thought getting Nano drunk for the first time… _in public_ … was a good idea? They _weren’t_ going to make it home, as was becoming increasingly apparent, but maybe…

“ _Damn it_ , Nano, okay _okay_ … I’ll get you off. Just not _here_. C’mon.”

Motomi took a deep breath, steeling himself. With one hand he tried to hold up his pants, and with the other he caught Nano’s wrist, making a beeline for a narrow dimly-lit corridor. They had barely turned the corner when Nano practically fell on him, forcing him to catch hold of his slender body to keep him from falling. No sooner had he recovered than the Russian had him pinned against the wall again, kissing, biting, sucking, grinding his hips greedily against Motomi’s.

Nano leaned back, canting his hips deliberately against his companion to create space between their bodies. His sweater and shirt were disheveled, buttons coming undone, falling seductively from one shoulder. Glowing violet eyes trailed hungrily down the older man’s increasingly exposed body as he slowly licked his lips.

“…All resistance is shattered. Make me your vessel. Fill me… until your lust is sated.”

Motomi felt his face go incredibly hot as a blush spread across his cheeks. It was refreshing how honest and open Nano was about his desires, though it still blew his mind sometimes that this pretty little thing wanted him so badly. He was like a cat in heat. It was such a bizarre sight, something he only remembered from his younger days, long ago. Something he never thought he would see again.

“Sweetie, I can’t do _that_ here… you’re not ready for it. You’ll bleed all over the place. I need to keep you safe.”

Suddenly those hungry glowing eyes locked on him, and Motomi suppressed a shiver. A sensation akin to falling into a deep pool swept over him. Nano was looking straight through him, right down to his very soul. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get pulled under.

Nano’s hands slid down and he began to work on his own belt, still holding onto his beer bottle as he brazenly undressed himself in the middle of the hallway without a care in the world for who might see.

“If this broken body of mine can bring you pleasure… then I offer it in sacrifice…”

…Oh fuck. How the hell could _anyone_ be this cute and this crazy and this sexy… all at the same time? Every time the Russian spoke, Motomi felt like he was being drugged. If the kid kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to resist for much longer.

“As soon as we get home and have a little more time… and _privacy_ … I’ll get you prepared properly and fuck you into the sheets. I _promise_. We’re still in public here, someone could walk by any minute… so for now just let me touch you, okay?”

Cool fingers raked through the hair on Motomi’s now exposed chest and curled around his thick erection, and the older man still couldn’t believe this was happening. To _him_ of all people. He inhaled sharply as he felt Nano’s wet tongue slope against his nipple followed by the sting of his teeth as he continued up his body.

“The price… of this forbidden chalice…”

Nano brought the beer bottle to his lips enticingly, one hand down the front of Motomi’s pants. His tongue circled the rim before tipping it up and draining the last of its contents into his mouth. Somehow this guy made even the simple act of drinking beer look like an erotic art.

“Sweetie, that was just innuendo. I was flirting with you. I didn’t mean that you had to pay me back with your body _right now_ …”

Motomi inhaled sharply as he felt Nano’s fingers pinch his nipples, _hard_ , tongue sloping up the side of his neck. Teeth scraped against Motomi’s earlobe, Nano’s voice a deep hungry whisper that tickled his ear.

“Ashes to ashes… Human lives are fragile, ephemeral. Soon… we will be dust.”

All of a sudden Motomi heard approaching footsteps. He pulled the Russian flush against his body, keeping both hands on his ass in an attempt to keep his slacks up. Fortunately this was a _nightclub_ , not a library, so couples sneaking away to make out in darkened corners wasn’t _too_ taboo, as long as they weren’t full-on doing anything illegal. Hopefully, their position would hide the most telling evidence of their tryst… considering Motomi’s shirt was completely open and they both had their belts off and flies down.

“…I _promise_ it won’t be that long. An hour at most. We’ll make it home long before we turn to dust, okay?”

Before Nano could offer any more nonsensical protests, Motomi drew him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the beer still lingering on his lips.

The footsteps grew louder, then faded as a woman passed by on her way back to the dance floor.

Wait. If she was coming _back_ then… there were probably restrooms further down the corridor, which filled him with two separate thoughts. First, this hallway would be getting a lot more traffic. Second, if he could get Nano to cooperate and come with him they’d have a little more privacy there, though he cringed at the idea of having sex in the stall of a public restroom. He knew it was a dirty club stereotype, but between the fluorescent lights and gaps in the doors, frankly the prospect wasn’t appealing.

Still, it was better than getting arrested for public exposure and indecency.

When he broke away from the kiss, Nano was panting, skin flushed, gazing up at him through those long eyelashes of his with pure, unfiltered desire.

“C’mon, Nano, let’s go someplace with a little more privacy so I can play around with you a little more, okay?”

Without waiting for a response, Motomi started pulling his intoxicated companion down the hallway. To his credit, Nano followed him obediently, if unsteadily, almost as though he were in some kind of trance. Motomi opened the bathroom door and pushed Nano inside ahead of him.

To his surprise (and relief), the unisex restroom turned out to be a single, which meant at least that they wouldn’t have to do this in a stall trying to keep their voices down with people coming and going and toilets flushing right next to them. The room was small, but they had enough space to move comfortably. Like the rest of the club, it was a bit run down, with a plain cement floor, exposed beams, and cracked antique wood paneling. The walls were covered with fliers that had been tacked there. One light bulb flickered over the sink.

Motomi relaxed a little, double locking the door and turning his attention to his adoring, intoxicated, seemingly insatiable lover.

“Alright, Nano… Pull down your pants and underwear.”

That was an order that didn’t need to be repeated twice. Nano dropped his pants to his ankles, slipping off and on his shoes to take them off completely. He must have been especially eager that night, because he only made a cursory effort of folding his pants before tossing them unceremoniously in a heap on the counter beside the sink. His new undershirt and sweater were well fitted, short enough on his torso that his entire lower body was left completely exposed.

Damn, but that was an erotic sight… half conservatively dressed (if quite disheveled), half unabashedly naked, cock erect. Nano’s legs were slender and heavily scarred like the rest of his body, but his ass was one of the only places on his body he didn’t have a single scar. It was also the only place he had any body fat to speak of, which surprised (and distracted) him the first time he saw Nano naked. Why did the ultimate living weapon have to have such a pretty face and nice ass?

For the second time that night, a flash of purple was the last thing Motomi saw before finding his back pressed up against the wall, cool fingers pulling aside his underwear to toy with his erection, stroking, pumping, squeezing, grazing his thumb across the weeping slit, working his shaft in the palm of his hand. Nano leaned in, his deep voice little more than a light gust of breath against the other man’s flushed face and open lips.

“…I long to feel you inside of me.”

His heart thumped, heat coursing through his veins. It was such a simple, pure, honest request. And _incredibly_ hot. Nano had no shame when it came to begging Motomi for sex and even if he was dead tired, it usually didn’t take much to wear him down. He had no doubts whatsoever in his mind that the kid couldn’t get enough of his cock. Being drilled into made him feel _alive_ , wanted, loved, cherished… ecstatic.

It broke his heart to have to keep turning him down like this. In a way, it pissed him off, a cruel reminder that no matter how good a life he managed to give this poor kid, he would never, _ever_ be free of the things that were done to him.

But… that was their reality, and they would both have to live with it.  
  
Motomi tangled his fingers through light brown curls, bringing Nano’s head down to rest against his shoulder. He kissed his forehead lovingly, slipping one hand between his legs to toy with his neglected erection.

“I _know_ you do. I want that, too. But your body isn’t ready for it, and I don’t have any lube here besides what our bodies produce. We can’t just leave traces of your blood around where someone might come into contact with it, not to mention what might happen to me if I’m not careful enough. If the men from CFC find even the smallest trace of your blood they’ll know you were here. I need to keep you safe, okay?”

As expected, Nano fell silent, though his determined fingers continued to toy with Motomi’s erection. In some ways, taking Nicole Premier as his lover was akin to dating someone living with HIV. He counted himself lucky that the virus was only present in Nano’s blood, and not in any of his other bodily fluids. There wasn’t much risk of transmission during normal intercourse, even if he bled a little during penetration. But it was still something that always had to be taken into consideration, regardless of how either of them felt about it.

“My curse will always haunt us. This blood of mine… If my body opens without dyeing you crimson… will you accept my offering?”

“Yes… _of course_. Nano, don’t get me wrong. I _want_ to be inside you, and you’re making it VERY tempting. I’m just worried about you.”

“…Then I will make myself worthy of you.”

Nano climbed up onto the counter, setting his empty beer bottle aside, leaning his back against the mirror with his ass at the edge of the sink and his legs spread wide open. His eyes were hazy and violet, half-lidded and clouded with lust and drunkenness, completely relaxed, fixed on the older man as though he couldn’t see anything else in the world. As Motomi watched, he began touching himself, stroking his flushed cock between his thumb and forefinger with practiced precision, cupping his balls, trailing his fingers across and around his weeping slit until his fingers were glistening. He then reached behind, tracing his precum around and across his opening before plunging his finger deep inside, working diligently to loosen that tight ring of muscle. After a moment another finger joined, twisting and scissoring inside him.

Motomi was speechless watching the shameless display, eyes wide, cock throbbing. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled down his own underwear to touch himself as well, which was rewarded with a flash of purple and soft sigh as Nano’s eyes zeroed in on the motion of his hands.

This didn’t feel real. It was like watching some kind of live action porno, except that the star was approximately three feet away from him and performing for his pleasure alone. All because he seriously couldn’t wait the half-hour to an hour it would take them to catch a bus to the subway station and make their way back to their apartment… though seeing how desperate Nano was to get laid, he supposed he should count himself lucky that they were doing this in a nightclub and not a crowded subway train.

Three fingers. He had to hand it to the Russian, he was nothing if not relaxed, even in a situation like this. He looked stunning - his lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed, eyes heavy-lidded, one hand still working his cock and coating his fingers in precum as the other continued to tease open his tight entrance.

Suddenly the door rattled, startling him, an annoyed voice on the other side complaining that all the restrooms were in use. It shattered Motomi’s concentration, although Nano, as usual, didn’t respond at all.

“Sweetie, we’ve gotta hurry this up or we’ll cause more trouble for the other people who need to use this room. I hate to say it, but you’ll need to be able to take more than three fingers.”

It was an instinctual reply born of fear and discomfort for the possibility of being found out doing something like this in public, but never in a million years could he have predicted the Russian’s response.

Calm and stoic as ever, Nano slid his fingers out, reached for the empty beer bottle beside him, lubed it up as best he could with his own precum, and without saying a word, began working to fit the neck of the bottle up his own ass.

Motomi stared at the lewd display, jaw gaping, his mind barely able to comprehend what he was seeing. It only took Nano a moment before he succeeded in his efforts. The bottleneck widened gradually towards the base, stretching Nano apart as he relaxed his body and slowly worked it deeper inside. Motomi wanted to stop him, to tell him that really wasn’t necessary, but all of his words had seemingly vanished into thin air.

Nano closed his eyes, breathing gentle and rhythmic as he finally reached the thickest point before the flared base. He twisted it with circular motions of his wrist, trying to loosen his body further, withdrawing the bottle slightly only to push it back inside. Again. And Again. Faster. _Faster_ … until he was fucking himself with the empty beer bottle, breathing deep, tensing and pulsing his hips wantonly in a shamelessly obscene display as he angled it to hit exactly where he knew it would give him the most pleasure.

Motomi couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Goddamn it_ , Nano… I’ll fuck you, okay?”

The sweet smile on Nano’s lips as he gazed up at him through those long eyelashes did not look like it could _possibly_ belong to someone who just drunkenly fucked himself with an empty beer bottle in front of a live audience in a public restroom. But… that was Nano: a contradictory mix of naive innocence and shameless lust that could only come from spending one’s entire life outside of regular human society with no preconceived notions of what was and was not normal.

“…No blood. My curse will not stain you.”

Nano pulled the completely clean, bloodless bottle out of his ass and dropped it into the trash bin just beside the counter, flushed and impatient for what was to come next. Without further ceremony, Motomi lubed himself up as best he could with their combined fluids, grabbed onto his hips, curled his fingers into the plump flesh of his ass, and pressed inside of him.

Taking the full width of Motomi’s dick was still more of a stretch than the bottle afforded, but Nano took it all, wrapping his legs around Motomi’s back and smiling in pure ecstasy as his body was stretched and filled. He was still impossibly tight, and warm, his greedy muscles clamping down wantonly on Motomi’s cock as if to pull him deeper inside. Nano wrapped his arms around Motomi’s neck, gazing up with pure lust reflected in his eyes. Motomi slid his hands underneath Nano’s ass, lifting him off the counter and turning just enough that Nano’s back was braced against the wall. He began to move, slowly at first, then harder, faster, watching as Nano’s eyes glazed over and his breath deepened. Laughter bubbled from his lips as he surrendered to the pleasure, losing himself in ecstasy. His hips were moving hard and fast, as though it were impossible to get enough, like he was trying to merge their two bodies into one. But at the same time, his hands were surprisingly light and gentle, caressing Motomi’s neck and back lovingly as he covered him in kisses. Nano’s soft moans and hungry pants echoed in his ears.

The pace was hard, and raw, almost violent. Motomi was breathing hard from the strain of it. Even ten years ago he wasn’t having sex like this. Bracing himself as best he could between the wall and counter, he reached down to stroke Nano’s neglected cock. He could tell it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge.

“Nano… I want you to cum in my hands…”

No sooner had the suggestion been uttered than Nano’s eyes flashed glowing iridescent purple and he came on command, his delicate body erupting into spasms as his hips went suddenly rigid, clamping down in rhythmic contractions that squeezed the man inside of him. Motomi managed only a few more breathless strokes before he was drug over the edge as well, his body lurching to a stop as he released himself into the other man’s body and was swallowed in a blissful euphoric haze.

As gently as possible, Motomi set Nano back down on the counter beside the sink. Both of them were breathless, sweaty, clinging to one another, covering each other in kisses.

“Alright, sweetie, let’s get you cleaned up a little and… find your pants… ah, here they are right behind you…”

Nano’s eyes were still half-lidded, dizzy, spacey, contented. Motomi sighed, brushing a strand of light brown hair out of his partner’s hazy blue eyes. He got himself cleaned up as best he could, pulling up his pants and buttoning up his shirt, then grabbed some tissues and tried as best he could to get Nano cleaned up. The kid hadn’t taken off his shirt or sweater during the act, and had managed to get semen on both, not to mention the mess between his thighs. When he spread his legs, Nano grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him, but was too out of it to really put up a fight.

Once he managed to get Nano presentably cleaned up and dressed, Motomi tried to lift him off the counter and set him down on his feet. His eyelids fluttered, knees weak, and he managed to take all of about two steps before he collided with the wall. Motomi sighed, reaching underneath his thighs to pick him up cradle style to carry him out of the restroom. He looked like he’d just been wrecked at some Ivy League college party.

“Oi… can I get some water here? With a straw?”

Spotting an empty bench near the far wall, Motomi laid Nano down and took a seat beside him, allowing him to curl up contentedly with his head in his lap. Motomi sighed, reaching down and ruffling Nano’s light brown curls affectionately. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Damn, but he needed it now.

All of this was his own fault, and he knew it… he had been curious to see what Nano was like intoxicated, and _damn_ , but the kid did not disappoint. He was hoping Nano might be a little more active and flirtatious but… that seemed to be a gross understatement. He felt like he had unleashed a demon.

“Thanks…”

Motomi took the offered water glass, taking a drink himself before placing the straw between Nano’s thin, slightly parted lips.

“Nano… I need you to drink this water, okay? As soon as you can walk, I’m gonna take you home and put you to bed. And I think… from now on… I’ll only give you alcohol at home when it’s just the two of us.”

…That was fair… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Motomi is never going to look at a beer bottle the same way again. XD


End file.
